


Blue Butterfly

by justlook3



Series: Butterfly AU [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Stone and Cassandra fall in love at first sight and she does not willingly betray the Library. . . . (Crown of King Arthur/Sword in the Stone AU).  Ratings go up for chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, expect many of the events of Crown of King Arthur to happen like they did on the show, except for the events highlighted.

Jacob Stone had had a weird couple of . . .wait what day was this anyway? Well, whatever day it was, things were weird. The whole thing had started normally enough, a beer with his buddies down at the bar, same as every Friday.  Then he'd hit on some exotic brunette and then suddenly he was in a bar brawl with ninjas.  After that he'd found out that legends and magic were actually real.  Next thing he knew he was on a plane to Munich . . .Munich! Thank God he actually had a passport.  His mother had talked him into it while she was still trying to get him to follow his dreams. He'd kept it up to date for reasons he'd never really understood.  But now, he was finally getting a stamp in that little book.

And in these few (couple?  He still was going to have to ask what day it was) days, he'd met the most extraordinary people. Colonel Eve Baird, who possessed the grit of a Stone woman and had automatically earned Stone's respect.  When she'd dragged him by his shirt out of that bar, she'd seemed so much like his older sister that he'd immediately found himself putting her in that box.  Family was family and he'd protect his sisters to his dying day.  Even this non-blood one.

Then there was the Librarian.  Now he was weird, maybe even crazy.  Yet, Jacob would follow that man just like he would Baird.  He had that kind of effect on people.  Jacob wondered if, maybe after they'd found whatever it was they were looking for, if Flynn would let him just buy him a beer. Tell him a story, any story, because he'd love to hear one.

The thief. Well, that kid was a bit of a menace.  Got on Jacob's nerves and he wasn't fond of his profession. Or his blunt way of saying things.  But he had to admit that Jones was funny as hell.  He'd caught himself trying to hide a laugh at some of the things he'd come out with.

Ah, but the last person, she was the one who made this whole crazy time worth it.  He might have tried to pick up that lunatic brunette with the end of the world on her arm, but the result had been meeting sweet Cassandra. Cassandra with her quirky, ultra girly dresses, her beautiful smile, her absolutely gorgeous hair and her big blue eyes.  Cassandra who he might be already halfway in love with.  She was certainly his soulmate.  She might not have been anything like the girls he thought he was into, but inside where it counts, she sure as hell was.  Brilliant Cassandra, who he could finally trust. Who saw the real him.  Hell, the only thing wrong with this whole thing wasn't her brain tumor, it was him trying to figure out how he was going to afford frequent trips to New York to see her. Maybe he could talk her into staying in Europe. They'd just run away together, live off his writing, like some 19th century literary couple.

He chuckled to himself. Damn, he was overtired.  She stirred next to him, where she'd been sleeping, her head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep," she said softly, nuzzling in closer.  "You'll need to be recharged."

"I should." 

She slipped her hand into his and he shifted so they were more comfortably cuddled up. Then he followed her into dreamland.

* * *

They were in a henge in the Black Forest.  Flynn had made a welding torch out of Cassandra's picnic lunch.  Jacob wasn't sure who was the more brilliant in this scenario but Cassandra was prettier, so he went with her.

 "I hope Ezekiel and Baird are okay," Cassandra said, looking over her shoulder.

"They're both pretty resourceful," Jacob said, shutting off the welding torch. "There. Still can't believe he made a torch out of a picnic lunch.  But then, if you hadn't been thinking ahead . . ."

She smiled at him, a little shyly.

"Still too hot to touch, so we need to wait a bit before we open it."

He moved so he was sitting next to her.

"Thank you for helping me today, that was a neat trick.  I'm really, really glad I met you.  Do you think there's any way we could . . . ." Cassandra's voice trailed off because Jacob had leaned over and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'll try like hell to see you as much as I can." Then he kissed her. Sweet and soft and wonderful.  

Sadly cut short, because they could hear Flynn's voice yelling as he came running back into the henge.

And then they were doing some running of their own for the truck.

* * *

In the quiet of a long plane ride back to New York, Cassandra whispered, "I think I'm in love with you, you don't think I'm weird, do you? Lots of people think I'm weird, so . . . ."

"Shush," he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I think I'm in love with you too. We're connected, you and I, Cassie.  I don't know how we're going to make this work, but we will."

"Even with my brain tumor?"

"I don't care.  You don't know what it's like . . . I've been hidin' my whole damn life. I just want to be myself for a while. With you. "

"I do know what it's like, Jacob.  And I'm tired of being alone. So tired."

The kiss they shared then was sweet and chaste, they were on a plane full of people.  But when she fell asleep in his arms, Cassandra felt like for once she'd found peace.

* * *

They'd gotten separated at the airport when Lamia cornered Cassandra.  She was all alone but she stood her ground bravely. She tried to scream but one of Lamia's goons grabbed her, covering her mouth.

"Now, now love. No one is going to hurt you.  As long as you do what I say."

"I'm not doing anything for you," Cassandra said when the goon lifted his hand briefly.

"Oh I think you will. Or I'll kill the Librarian."  Cassandra's eyes went a little wide but she still looked defiant. Lamia smiled cruelly.  "Ah, it's not the Librarian, is it? It's that yummy cowboy."

Cassandra tried to hide her expression, but she wasn't used to lying.

"You will do what I say, or I'll have the great pleasure of running my katana through your love right in front of you. A pity really, he is quite the dish. But the greater good and all."

Cassandra hung her head.  "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah, it's simple darling.  You just follow my instructions to disable the internal security system.  Then you will fetch me the Crown of King Arthur."

"No . . ." Cassandra shook her head looking shocked.

Lamia pulled out her phone. "Do you have your eyes on Stone?"

An affirmative came through the phone. "Then I want you to bring him . . ."

"Alright," Cassandra whimpered. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt him."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Cassandra."  Flynn's voice was disappointed.

Cassandra's face was sorrowful and scared. "They said they were going to hurt you and . . ." her voice caught, "kill Jacob.  They said they wouldn't hurt anyone if I helped them."

Flynn shook his head. "Serpents lie."

In the resulting fight, Lamia used Excalibur to stab Flynn.  Cassandra rushed forward, shouting, "You said you wouldn't hurt him! You promised!"

"Be quiet or I'll kill you too. Take her away," Lamia yelled at a goon.  A struggling, now sobbing Cassandra was manhandled away.

"Tell Dulaque we have the key. But first, kill the Librarian."  And with that Lamia swished away.

* * *

Stone was frantic. "We've got to find Cassandra!"

Flynn was grabbing the vial looking sad. "She's with them. She let them in."

"What?" Jacob felt his heart start to shatter.

Then Flynn realized what he'd said. "No, Stone. They forced her.  Told her they were going to kill you."

Stone turned white and for a moment Baird was afraid that she was going to have two men passed out on her.

Ezekiel broke up the moment. "Well, we can't let them take her. We have to rescue her!"

Flynn shook his head. "I think they need her for something. She'll be safe for now.  We have to find Charlene."

"Not with that bleeding you're not," Baird exclaimed. "Plus, I found Charlene. She said something about meeting her in the Corridor of Doors."

Flynn took a drink out of the vial. "Tears of Bathsheba. It'll slow down the bleeding for now. Come on let's go."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU continues through the events of Sword in the Stone. Possible sap warning. We're gonna need another chapter to get to the kissing I think.

Cassandra was terrified and worried and worst of all, full of guilt. How could she have been so naive?  To believe that Lamia would keep her word?  Why hadn't she told Jacob? Or at least Colonel Baird? For all she knew, Flynn had died and Lamia's goons had killed Jacob after all.  She stifled her sob.  Lamia had left her alone in the back of the Serpent Brotherhood's private plane, but she didn't want to call attention to herself.  No, Jacob couldn't be dead. She wasn't going to let herself think that.  She had to hope he, Ezekiel, Baird and Flynn had somehow escaped both the Brotherhood and the Library's destruction.

Oh,  Jacob . . . She wondered how frightened for her he was.  She was terrified for him. Her love . . .whom she might never see again.  She had a feeling that Lamia needed her for something, otherwise she'd already be dead.  But . . .

She'd been a fool.  Even if she was being a fool for the right reasons. She and Jacob had waited years to find each other, she was not going to let anything ruin this.  So she had to figure out a way to get out of this and back to him. The Serpent Brotherhood needed her.  Which probably meant that Jacob, Flynn and the others had made it and the Serpent Brotherhood needed a hostage. 

Cassandra figured it might be best to bide her time. Cooperate.  Not struggle. They didn't see her as a threat. So if she just acted harmless . . .maybe she could use that.  Act like she was helping . . .and then hinder them as much as possible.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked Lamia in the nicest tone she could muster.

"We're going to see our leader," Lamia said.

"Ah, Cassandra," came a pleasant voice. "Good to see you are here in one piece.  I hope they are treating you well.  You may call me Dulaque."

Cassandra nodded. "As well as can be expected. Please, do you know if the others are okay?"

He chuckled, put a hand on her shoulder. Cassandra put a huge effort into not flinching. "Ah, you mean Ezekiel Jones and Jacob Stone?  I certainly hope so." He tsked. "Now you see the truth about the Library. They would do anything, at the cost to anyone to keep magic for themselves. I certainly hope your young man is alright."

Cassandra said nothing. That answer wasn't what she'd hoped to hear. But then why would this man tell her the truth? 

He continued, "Ah, my dear Cassandra, I hope you will consider helping us. We can help you with your problem . . . ."

"My problem?" Cassandra pretended to look hopeful. "My tumor?"

"We can cure you, if you help us.  A long life with your beloved, wouldn't you both like that?  And help others like you, who can only be helped by magic."

"Yes . . ." Cassandra's voice was soft, again pretending to go along. Maybe she would have if Lamia hadn't stabbed Flynn. If she was sure that Jacob was even alive. No, she would not be a fool again. Never again.  She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. "If I can help others . . .if Jacob and I can be granted a life together . . .I'll help."

He smiled at her. "You're a very good girl, Cassandra."

He called for a young woman to escort her to a room.  The room was nice, like a posh guest room. But Cassandra noticed the bars on the window and the lack of a telephone, computer or anything that could allow her outside contact. She was still a prisoner. Still, she had a plan.  Or at least a partial one.

* * *

Jacob sat on the floor, his back against a bookshelf, taking ragged breaths.  He needed a minute, probably several.  After Flynn had dropped the bombshell that Cassandra had been blackmailed into helping the Serpent Brotherhood, things had been pretty much non-stop.  Non-stop fear, if he was honest.  Fear for his life, fear of what lay on the other side of that door, fear for Flynn and always, always fear for Cassandra. 

Now, they were here in this apparently previously unknown outpost, in Oregon of all places.  Flynn was bleeding to death. Gone in 24 hours, if Baird was correct. That fact had been the one thing that had prevented Stone from exchanging words with the man just minutes ago. Flynn had muttered that he should have realized that Cassandra and he were compromised by their feelings.

Jacob added a sigh to his breathing.  Flynn was probably right.  He should have realized something was wrong with Cassandra. She'd seemed timid and clingy, and very quiet when he'd found her again in the airport.  But despite their mutual feelings and attraction, he didn't know her well enough to have complete warning flags go up. Of course, Lamia would have cornered Cassandra instead of him. While he'd do anything to protect his girl, he'd probably have ended up getting himself killed running in front of the blade or bullet.  Cassandra wasn't that foolhardy or strong.  Plus she was so sweet and tenderhearted, Lamia probably had threatened all of them.  Flynn had mentioned he heard her crying as Lamia dragged her away.  If they'd hurt her . . . .

There came that terror again. He'd been shoving it down but now, in this quiet moment, it was clawing at his throat. What if Flynn was wrong? What if Lamia had no further use for her? What if they hadn't escaped the Library? What if she was already dead?  What if she thought he was?  Oh God, she didn't know they'd escaped. And after Lamia had attacked Flynn, she might have thought she'd go after him too. Her men had certainly tried to kill him and Jones.

_Stop it, Stone!_

He breathed in and out.  He had to get a hold of himself.  They had to find Cassandra and rescue her.  They had to save Flynn.  And they had to figure out what the hell the Serpent Brotherhood had needed the Crown, Excalibur and Cassandra for.

To do that, he needed to be on top of his game.  He needed to bury that fear inside.  He could do this. Bury the fear like he did his brains. 

_I'll find you, Cassandra. I promise._

* * *

Flynn had realized that the Serpent Brotherhood was looking for the Stone, as in the Sword in the Stone and Jacob had pointed out that it had to be in London.

Ezekiel had stopped them, asking if Flynn had meant for them to all go.

Jacob looked defiant. "If they're in London, Cassandra is too. There ain't no way I'm not comin' with you."

Flynn said softly, "I need all of you. I'm not in a condition to go by myself."  Then he looked back at Jacob, "we'll find her. I promise.  Now Jenkins, we need tickets to London. Come on!"

* * *

Lamia and Cassandra were underground, the Stone in front of them.  Lamia had ordered one of her men to cut through the cage surrounding the Stone. The second he touched it, he'd turned to dust.

Cassandra had screamed and it possibly bothered her more that Lamia didn't seem to be phased in the slightest.  Instead, Lamia had dragged her forward to the board in front of the Stone.

"What is this?" Lamia demanded.

"It's High Enochian. It's a mathematical language based on Ancient Greek and Hebrew."

"And you can crack it?"

"Given time."  _Oh, I can crack it in no time at all, but I'm going to go as slow as I possibly can._ Cassandra knew she'd have to crack it eventually, she knew Lamia wouldn't hesitate to kill her. But slowing her down? That Cassandra could do.

But she didn't think she stalled quite enough when she suddenly and almost accidentally, solved the puzzle.  Lamia ordered her taken off to a cell.  Then the Serpent confirmed what Cassandra feared.  Rogue, wild magic, just like Flynn had warned them about.  Controlled by the Serpent Brotherhood.

There was nothing more that Cassandra could do. She could only hope that the Librarian had been able to find them.

* * *

Lamia was making her speech to her men.

Flynn, Ezekiel, Jacob and Baird were in the corridor around the corner.

"So, ideas? Ideas?" Flynn was asking.

"Flynn? Jacob?" came a voice from around the corner.

"Cassandra?" Jacob had to force himself not to yell as he ran around the corner following the voice.

She looked a little frightened, but she didn't look harmed. Her face was so full of relief when she saw them.

"I'm so so sorry.  I . . .I should have told you. I just . . .she said she wouldn't hurt any of you . . .I'm so glad you're okay."

Jacob couldn't even trust himself to speak, he was afraid he was going to sob.

"Get her out of there." Flynn was saying to Ezekiel. "It wasn't your fault, Cassandra. You believe in the good in people and you were trying to protect someone you love."

The minute Ezekiel got the door open, she was in Jacob's arms. The others gave them both a moment, discreetly looking away.

They held each other tightly, only trusting their voices for whispered "I love yous" and "I'm so glad you're okay."

Flynn cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to break this up, but time really isn't on our side. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I actually have an idea." Cassandra said as Jacob reluctantly let her go. "I've been pretending to help them, but I could only do so much slowing them down. But, over here . . ."

Cassandra detailed her plan and Flynn jumped in.   The five of them sprang into action, playing their parts almost like a well oiled machine.

* * *

Lamia and the Serpent Brotherhood had been chased off.  Cassandra and the others found Flynn sitting on the ground, Cal on his lap.

"What's happening?" Cassandra asked, falling to her knees in front of the Librarian.

"Most of the magic's gone back into the Earth. He's dying. I think we both are."

Cassandra tried to stifle her tears, this was all her fault. If she'd been stronger . . .if she'd just told Baird . . . .

"Listen, the power that's left is almost all raw magic." He handed the sword to Cassandra. "Take it. It'll help you. It'll save you.  You and Stone . . .you can have a full life together. I've lived my life."

"Flynn. . ." Baird said.

"It's okay. Judson's gone. Charlene's gone. The Library's gone. It's time for me to go. I'd rather they have their chance."

Cassandra looked up at Stone. His eyes were red, his face full of sorrow. "It's your decision, sweetheart." He swallowed. "I love you. And no matter what, we're gonna be together.  Even if it's for a short time."

Cassandra sniffled. Took a long look at Stone and then one at Flynn. Cast a look at Baird's sorrowful face and Ezekiel's slightly confused one.

She held the sword up, could see the magic flowing through it.  Flynn groaned and Baird felt his pulse. She looked on the verge of tears.  Cassandra couldn't do this. Could not do this.

She looked one more time at Jacob and he nodded at her. He knew what she was going to do.

And she leaned forward and pressed the sword against Flynn. It took a second but then suddenly he came to. The boys helped him to his feet.

Then Flynn realized what she'd done.

"Oh no, Cassandra, that was for you.  You . . . ."

"You already saved me." She looked over at Stone, who walked toward her and put his arm around her. "I can't even tell you how much."

"But what about?" Ezekiel asked before he was silenced by an elbow from Baird.

"We'll figure that out," Stone said quietly, pulling Cassandra into a hug. He whispered into her hair, "I know that was hard, but you did the right thing.  So proud of you."

And if the moment hadn't already been emotional enough, Flynn had to return Cal to his home.  They then bid the sword a sad farewell and made their way out of the underground tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content rating goes up to M for the love scene that happens at the end of this chapter. It's mature but not explicit.

Cassandra shifted uncomfortably in yet another airline seat. "I mentioned all of the running.  But there's a whole lot more flying."

Beside her, Stone tried to stretch and failed. "I should have joined a frequent flyer club.  Never flown this much in my life."

She shifted to look at him. "Have you ever flown before?"

He nodded. "I worked in Alaska for a year.  Though it's a valid question. Never left the country, never went anywhere just to go.  Guess though I'll be flying a lot to see you."

Cassandra shrugged. " I didn't have much of a life in New York. I was just a hospital janitor. You have hospitals in Oklahoma, don't you?"

Stone chuckled. "Yes, I do live in civilization."

"That's not what I meant, Stone! Can I call you Stone? It's kinda cute."

He looked at her and shook his head. He'd never had his last name be called cute before. "You can call me whatever you like, darlin'."

"Anyway, I meant  I could go back with you.  If you think Flynn's still serious about going back to working alone."

Stone sighed. "I think he is. Years of tradition and all. But, honestly," he twirled one of Cassandra's curls around his finger. "You're not the only one he saved. I'm not sure I can go back to Oklahoma. Not life on that oil rig.  Not after this."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I mean, I've never gone anywhere just for fun. Want to stay in Oregon for a while? We'll rent a truck, just see the sights?  Get to know each other better?  Because, while the way I feel about you is real . . . ."

"We still don't know the little things."  She beamed at him. "I'd like that. First I'd like to sleep for a full day though."

"Tell me about it." He groaned. "I couldn't sleep on the way to London. Barely slept in days."

"Then we could," she smirked,"spend another day in bed. . . um. . . getting to know each other."

"Cassandra!" His voice was completely mock shock. "Just a day?" Then he winked at her.

She giggled. "You looked really handsome in that suit."

He grinned back. "It was my first one. But I have to say, I did rock it."

"You did." She yawned.

"You look pale, sweetheart. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just exhausted. That's all.  I guess I have a few more hours to sleep though, since we're going to Portland . . . . Really? There's another Library?"

"Kinda.  It was all, well, you know.  Get some sleep. We can explain when we get there."

* * *

"So he's firm about this?" Stone asked when the Librarian had walked away.

Baird's face softened. "I'm afraid so.  I tried."

Cassandra sighed and turned to Stone. "So were we still going to stay here? Go on vacation?"

Stone sighed. "I want to but I suppose I need to go back, for a little while at least."

"Yeah, me too.  Maybe on the way to the airport we can figure out a place to meet?"

"I'd like that." He laced his fingers through hers.

"Chicago's nice," Baird chimed in.

"Or Boston.  Nice museums, kinda literary," Ezekiel added. "You two are planning to run away together, right?  I wouldn't suggest Paris though, too cliché."

Stone shot him a look but it was only half-hearted.

"Anything's got to better than living life halfway though, right?" Jones kept going, "See, that's not how I live my life. And look at me."

"Don't follow his example," Baird said shaking her head. "Though admittedly, he's not completely wrong."

* * *

Then just as suddenly as they'd been dismissed, Flynn was bringing them back into the Annex and offering them a job.

Cassandra was near tears though this time, Stone was pretty sure they were happy ones.  But first he had to clarify something.

He held up his and Cassandra's still linked hands. "Even though? You said we were compromised."

Flynn shook his head. "And I'm sorry for that. I think you'll be fine.  Cassandra isn't going to be fooled again and I think Eve can give you tips on how to keep things professional.  So how about it, LITs? Are you in?"

"Hell yes!" was Stone's response.

"It'll give me new stuff to steal. I'm in." Ezekiel grinned.

Cassandra just dropped Jacob's hand and ran into Flynn's arms. Stone was almost jealous, but to be honest, he felt like hugging Flynn himself.  And Cassandra had been put through the ringer in the last few days.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you in a few weeks.  Don't get yourselves killed!" With that, Flynn was gone.

"Well, that was reassuring," Cassandra muttered.

"Oh, joy," was all that Jenkins said.

* * *

Jenkins was giving them a tour of the research materials in the Annex.  Baird was making sure he kept in line.  And Stone was giving Cassandra a very concerned look.  Jones was fidgeting and then he followed Stone's line of sight.  The two men exchanged worried glances. Cassandra was visibly swaying.

Jones stuck his arm up in the air. "Colonel Baird, if I may?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, Jones?"

"I'm suggesting that maybe we need to take a break.  It's been a hell of a few days. We're all tired and Cassandra . . ."

Baird suddenly shifted her focus to the younger woman. "Cassandra? Oh my God. Sit down. Are you okay?"

"I'm . . ." She shook her head. "I'm not okay. But it's not my tumor. I'm just exhausted."

"We're all exhausted." Stone said. "Hate to say this, but Jones is right.  And I don't know about you, but I have to tell my family . . .something.  Not sure what, but . . ."

"And I need to call my roommates."

Baird nodded. "And I have to call my landlord.  You all are right.  We need a few days to recharge and sort things out.  Jenkins? Could you arrange some hotel rooms for us?  I'd love one with a big bathtub."

"Ooh, me too," Cassandra said. "Um, for . . . ."

"Yes," Jenkins sighed, "I've already figured for you and Mr. Stone.  If it'll get you all out of my space for a few days, I will have it done before you can say hotel."

* * *

Not only had Jenkins come through, he'd gotten them all rooms in different hotels suited to their own tastes. Cassandra and Jacob were in a charming boutique hotel with a huge king sized bed and a bathtub that you could practically swim in.

It was their second day in the hotel and aside from one supply run, they hadn't left the confines of the room.  In fact, they'd barely left the bed. Admittedly, they'd spent the majority of the first day sleeping.  But today had been snuggling, talking and finally making love.

They'd been taking a nap and Stone woke first. Cassandra was a bit restless in her sleep and her movements were waking up more than just Stone's mind.  She woke and stretched her arms over her head. It did such interesting things to her breasts underneath her tank top that Jacob couldn't control the whimpered moan that came out of him.

She turned her head, her eyes interested and her lips quirked in a grin. "Again?"

"It's been . . ." Jacob craned his head to look at the clock, "four hours.  And what can I say? I'm a guy. A guy who was in a dry spell.  Besides, we're going back to running and sitting on airplanes soon enough. Work where I won't be able to touch you.  We might as well take advantage while we can."

"Dry spell." Cassandra chuckled.

"It was a year and a half!"

She rolled her eyes, then winced a little as she moved. "Three years, Stone."

His tone changed to concern. Even though she'd said that other than some manhandling, the Serpents hadn't harmed her, he was still afraid she'd been saying what he wanted to hear. "Are you okay?"

"Just muscles that I haven't used in a while." She looked over at his concerned face and smiled. "Honest.  Guess I'll just have to give them more of a frequent workout so I won't hurt again."

"Hmm. . . ." His eyes alighted on the bathtub. "Got an idea."

"I'm listening."

"We haven't used that bathtub you asked for.  I've never actually had sex in one before. Want to give it a try?"

"I never have either.  Sounds like fun."

He kissed her and rolled off the bed to start filling the tub.

* * *

Cassandra sank into the tub with a satisfied sigh.  "Oh, this feels heavenly."

"If you'd rather just soak . . ." Jacob said settling in as well. Then he let out a similar sigh. "You might have had a point, this is really nice."

She smiled at him and moved so she was resting between his legs, her back against his chest. "We can do both. Float here for a while and then . . ." Her voice trailed off as one of his hands cupped her breast. "Or, you know, that . . ."

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry in the least. She'd pinned her hair up, giving him full access to the back of her neck and ear. He started kissing her ear. "If you're going to put your beautiful, naked self where I can touch you, then you're gonna get touched."

"I wasn't complaining."

 For a while he was content to keep things gentle and slow, almost lazily touching her, as they let the hot water ease away the tension of far too many hours spent in flight.  Then she let out a gasp when his lips hit a spot along her spine.

He chuckled against her skin. "Interesting."

"You keep doing that and I might melt into a puddle right now." She let out another moan. "Oh my . . .Jacob, seriously . . ."

"What? It sounded like you liked that."

"I do, but I need to kiss you now.  And wow . . ."

He abandoned the spot as she tried to turn so that she could reach him. He'd obviously flipped some kind of switch on her because the kiss she gave him was passionate, if a little sloppy based on their angle.

"Wow, okay, what did I do to you? Not that I'm complaining, but . . . ."

Cassandra was panting. "I don't know, but I think we're going to have to be careful about whatever spot that was.  I don't want to have a heart attack."

Jacob felt smug and a bit honored.  And maybe a little pissed at old boyfriends who'd never bothered to explore this fantastic woman. "Nobody's found that before, huh?"

"No . . .can you help me turn around? I want to be able to look at you."

The tub was large enough that it only took a little maneuvering for her to turn around.  Her eyes were dark and her face was flushed with arousal. He'd only been half hard when he'd found that spot but all it took was her hands touching his chest as she moved to kiss him to bring him to full arousal.

Now there was an urgency to the way she kissed him. One of her hands stayed on his shoulder keeping her from sliding too far away, the other was working its way south down his chest.  He played with her breasts with one hand, first one then the other. His other hand had slipped below the water and into the nest of curls between her legs.  She moaned against his lips but didn't break the kiss until she needed air.  They continued until she was practically bucking against his hand and then she broke the kiss and moved his hand away.

He opened his eyes to look at her in confusion. "You were . . .almost . . ."

"I need . . .more . . .please. . . ."

He nodded, scrambling for the condom that he'd left on the side of the tub. As soon as he was ready, she was sinking down on him, both of them groaning in appreciation.

"Wait," Jacob muttered.

Cassandra froze, looking at him.  He strained forward and managed to let the plug up a bit. "We're gonna get water everywhere .  .  . ."

She couldn't help it, she giggled. And did it again when he started to move.

"What is so funny?" He asked, a little breathlessly.

"I'm happy, so happy. I love you."

"Yeah?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling with it. "Know what? You make me happy too."

Then they both began to move, rocking together until Cassandra whispered, "Please."  Then he slid his hand between them and stroked her until she shattered against him. Not long after, he joined her burying his face in her shoulder.

The water had mostly drained out and what was left had gone cold by the time they were able to move again.

"Think I'll need another bath to recover from this one." Cassandra giggled as she moved off of him and helped him get up.

"You'll turn into a prune, sweetheart.  Actually, I'm starving. Think room service is still serving?"

* * *

A couple of days later, they were back at the Annex, back to saving the world every week. And actually twice before Friday one week.  There was a whole lot of running, but once Jenkins got the door operational a lot less flying.

The Library was eventually restored and the LITs were graduated to Librarians.  Eventually they even got LITs of their own to train.

Then one spring day, in a garden full of flowers and butterflies, Jacob and Cassandra got married.  Flynn had suggested the spot when they got engaged. He'd said  both of them had been caterpillars when they'd  met and in the Library they had changed into beautiful butterflies.

[end]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the Robert Frost poem "Blue-Butterfly Day."


End file.
